Hoy ya me voy
by Annie Parker
Summary: Hoy ya me voy amor y desearé que tengas un buen viaje y no lloraré porque se bien que yo intenté quererte. Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías, y debo decir adiós [songfic]


**Disclaimer: **No soy J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto el escenario y Sirius Black (aunque me duela) es de ella, Nadine Clayton es invención mía. La canción es de Kany García y lleva el título del fic.

**Hoy ya me voy**

_Se puede intentar hacer canciones  
El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte  
Se puede intentar romper paredes  
Y luego hacer casas gigantes._

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos y empezó a acelerar su ritmo, necesitaba encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Faltaban dos días para salir de Hogwarts y tenía que decírselo, tenía que despedirse de ella.

Expresarle lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba decir. Caminó por las mazmorras y la Ravenclaw no se encontraba ahí, caminó por el gran comedor y ni rastro de la castaña, caminó también por el vestíbulo y tampoco se encontraba ahí.

_Y no llegué a aprenderte a amar  
Aunque quisiera yo no pude  
Rocé tus labios con mi boca  
Y te entregué mi cuerpo, oh, oh!  
Cansada me detengo y pienso  
Si esto es lo que merecemos._

Salió a los jardines y después de mucho buscar la encontró, sentada bajo la sombra de un manzano con un libro en las manos. Sonrió para sí, la chica reía abiertamente mientras camiaba de página.

Suspiró, lo que seguía no iba a ser nada fácil ni mucho menos sencillo.

_Hoy ya me voy amor y desearé  
Que tengas un buen viaje y no lloraré  
Porque se bien que yo intenté quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz  
Porque solo pensaba en tí  
Que yo aprendería  
A amarte como tú lo hacías  
Y debo decir adiós._

Se sentó justo a su lado y la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba su libro y fijaba sus ojos en los de él haciéndolo sentir culpable.

-Nadine –empezó sosteniendo su mirada. Se aclaró la garganta y ella no pronunció palabra, parecía que sabía lo que venía, el brillo de sus ojos fue desapareciendo poco a poco, aún antes de que él hablara, pero no replicó y esperó con una sonrisa lo que vendría-. Creo que debemos terminar..

La sonrisa de la chica se tornó triste y después apretó los labios, sus ojos se habían llenado de pequeñas lágrimas pero no lloró, no debía llorar.

-Hice todo lo posible por quererte como tú lo hiciste conmigo.. pero veo que esto no funciona, creí que podía llegar a sentir algo más fuerte por ti, quería que fueras feliz..

_Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo  
Pero algo me dijo que era tarde  
Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño  
El final ya era inevitable._

Una lágrima recorrió a toda velocidad la mejilla de la joven, trazando una línea casi perfecta en su rostro. Se sintió avergonzado, nunca había sido su intención herirla, como le había dicho, lo único que había querido era aprender a amarla.

-Sabía que esto pasaría un día de estos, ya lo veía venir.

Suspiró y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del chico, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel, como si temiera que fuera la última vez que lo haría, porque la verdad, sí lo era.

No hubo respuesta de parte del Gryffindor, no se sentía capaz de contestar. Había cortado a chicas muchas veces antes y nunca le había dado tanta importancia como aquella vez. Ella había sido la única chica con la que se había sentido cómodo, y por ese único motivo estuvo dispuesto a amarla.

_Y duele porque fuiste todo lo que deseé un día  
Pero si no hay amor  
Se que el deseo ya no bastaría, no oh!  
Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo  
Viviendo de remordimiento._

Había sido prácticamente la chica de sus sueños, sus cabellos castaños y lacios caían con suma gracia sobre sus hombros y su piel más blanca que la nieve le producía escalofríos, se había rehusado a salir con él por miedo, pero sabía que le quería.

Pero todo el amor que había intentado sentir por ella se había convertido en lujuria y deseo, no fue capaz de quererla.

Y tal vez nunca lo haría con nadie.

_Me duele que te dejo  
Con la pena y el dolor  
Soñando que estés bien  
Y que des de tu vida lo mejor  
Como conmigo._

-Lo siento Nad, de verdad no quise hacerte daño..

Dijo cuando vio como sus lágrimas caían cada vez con más fuerza, la abrazó torpemente, intentando consolarla.

-Las cosas pasan por algo, el destino es el que decide y si así lo quiso, así será.

Trató de sonreír y lo miró fijamente a los labios, le besó lentamente sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo besara, y tal vez que lo tuviera frente a ella él, correspondió, había sido un beso salado, lleno de desesperación y frustración.

-Espero que te encuentres a alguien que si sepa apreciarte Nadine, lo mereces de verdad.

-Tú también –dijo con una sonrisa-, aunque no creo que el gran conquistador Sirius Black, llegue a enamorarse de verdad alguna vez.

Dos sonrisas, dos rostros. Una que expresaba tristeza y la otra profunda culpa.

Y tal vez Nadine Clayton tendría razón, Sirius Black era un alma libre, y tal vez nunca se llegaría a enamorar.

* * *

La primera vez que escuché esa canción me recordó tanto a Sirius que necesitaba escribirlo, pero desafortunadamente no sabía nada sobre la canción más que decía "debo decir adiós", era lo único que recordaba, y así pasó el tiempo y hoy la he recordado por azares del destino y la busqué en San-Google, me la he pasado escuchandola desde entonces.

Una oleada de inspiración me invadió y he aquí el resultado.

Espero que les guste :D

Un besitoo!!


End file.
